Huellas del pasado, rastros de mentiras
by Yio313
Summary: ¿Lo que me dicen es verdad o es mentira? Después de un combate, una de las tortugas es capturada por el clan del pie, cuando Destructor no esta, pero no todo sale como el malvado clan quería. Un duro secreto será descubierto, y ahora será su deber unir a la familia .lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad por favor
1. Prologo

**Hola terrícolas, no se de donde saque eso pero no importa, lo que importa es que ya llegue con mi nueva, no tan nueva historia**

 **Creo que el fic "Una vida más normal" no funciono, la verdad creo que nadie lo leyó, y la verdad me lo esperaba, ya que yo estaba escribiendo otra cosa, que en otro momento subiré, y me desvié totalmente del tema central. En conclusión soy una idiota**

 **Bien ya no los aburriré más**

 **RENUNCIA: tmnt no me pertenece, le pertenece a nickelodeon y respectivos creadores. La historia si es mía**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

HUELLAS DEL PASADO, RASTROS DE MENTIRAS

Prologo

Hay personas buenas y malas, al igual que personas que creen ser buenas y son malas o viceversa y con eso podemos llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez nosotros somos malos y decimos ser buenos. Hay miles de posibilidades, dicen que la gente mala miente pero nosotros igual hemos mentido o no seriamos seres humanos.

Pero bueno yo no soy un ser humano, soy…algo, no se exactamente que soy, Donnie dice que somos mutantes, yo creo que tal vez podríamos ser otra cosa… pero bueno de eso no tiene nada que ver con lo estoy viviendo

Díganme: ¿Como se siente que una de las personas que más quieres, que más respetas, a quien le has brindado tu confianza, te traicione?, vivir en una verdad mezclada con una mentira es como tomar leche con vino, no se complementan bien y sabe mal.

¿Como confiar en una persona?, ¿como?

Miles de preguntas, sin respuesta

Pero… ¿Esta persona podrá decirme la verdad? Y lo más importante ¿podre confiar en ella?

Tengo dudas, es obvio siempre habrán

Las venganzas son las estupideces más grandes que una persona con cerebro puede cometer

Pero aun así yo les daré una segunda oportunidad para enmendar su error espero que ambos la valoren y no la desperdicien…

Por ahora yo me encargare de darles un empujón y ayudarlos un poco

Y seremos nuevamente una familia…

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Bien y eso es todo por ahora**

 **Publicare el primer capitulo en uno o dos días o tal vez ahora mismo**

 **Espero les allá gustado**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Y nos leemos pronto**


	2. La captura

**Hola terrícolas (este será mi nuevo saludo xD)**

 **Muchas gracias por dejar review en el prologo ahora no los aburro más y que comience la historia**

 **RENUNCIA: tmnt no me pertenece, le pertenece a nickelodeon y respectivos creadores. La historia si es mía (algún día tmnt me pertenecerá)**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

HUELLAS DEL PASADO, RASTROS DE MENTIRAS 

Capitulo 1: La captura

Otro día normal en Nueva York, nuestros héroes se preparaban para salir a patrullar las calles de esta gran ciudad.

Los últimos días habían estado muy tranquilos, lo cual era muy extraño.

-están listos, chicos-pregunto el joven líder **(N** / **A: Me sonó a Bob Esponja xD)-**

-Si-contesto Raph - ojala allá algo bueno hoy

-Si, o seremos victimas de Raph- dijo el menor con angustia en su voz-no quiero morir tan joven

-oohh yo creo que quieres morir en este mismo instante-le dijo Raph a su hermano de bandana naranja, mientras chocaba su mano contra su puño

-aahh-grito Mikey escondiéndose detrás de Donatello

-chicos por favor ahora no, se nos esta haciendo tarde-dijo el mayor

Así salieron rumbo a la superficie, en busca de delincuentes a quienes apaliar.

Pero nadie aparecía. No habían Dragones purpuras, ni kraangs, ni el pie, ni un asalto o rabo por parte de ladrones callejeros. NADA

-Esta es una noche muy tranquila, tal vez demasiado-hablo el joven genio de la familia

-estoy ¡ABURRIDO!-dio un fuerte grito, Miguel Ángel

-¡shhhh! Alguien puede escucharnos –dijo el de azul-concéntrate en el patrullaje, Mikey

-intrépido, concuerdo con el enano, no pasa nada hace más de una hora, me estoy aburriendo porque no hacemos algo divertido-dijo el segundo al mando

-si yo estoy de acuerdo- dio su opinión el de naranja

-si, me gusta la idea-dijo Donnie

-No lo se chicos-dice Leo indeciso

-Vamos-

-di que si di que si-

-por favor –dijeron los tres en frente de Leonardo, viéndolo con cara de cachorro abandonado

-hay no puede ser-dice leo poniendo una de sus manos en su cara- Ok, pero solo por esta vez

-Gracias Leito –dice el menor de los quelonios corriendo a abrazarlo

-Mikey, no puedo respirar-claro, no midió la fuerza que estaba ocupando

-lo siento hermanito me deje llevar por la emoción-dijo el menor un poco apenado

-no importa, y que quieren hacer-

-deberíamos ir al parque, a estas horas dudo que allá alguien-dijo el de morado

-si es una buena idea-

Después de ese comentario, se fueron hacia el lugar recién nombrado, el cual estaba completamente vacio.

-perfecto-hablo mikey-¿ahora que hacemos?

-Yo digo que juguemos a algo-dio una idea, Donnie

-Si pero a que genio-dijo Raphael

-Emm, pues no lo se-dijo el mas bajo- Leo aporta algo a la causa-

-ehhh puede ser… ¿atrapadas?-todos negaron con la cabeza-tal vez ¿policía y ladrón?–los demás hicieron exactamente lo mismo que hace unos segundos atrás.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser un juego donde se corra-dijo Donnie

-¿entonces? El teléfono –al parecer esta vez estuvieron todos de acuerdo

-Si, bien tu empiezas, Leo-dijo mikey entusiasmado –Donnie y Raph al medio, yo quiero el final

-oye yo quería el final-dijo Donnie

-después de el, te toca a ti-hablo Raph

-bien empecemos-dijo el mayor, luego de esto pensó en lo que diría –Dos que van corriendo llegan tarde a misa, y otros dos llegan a tiempo sin ir deprisa-le susurra a Raph

Ahora Raph le dirá lo que entendió a Donnie

-Dos que van ardiendo llevan carne a la sima, y los otros dos llegan sin tiempo por ir muy deprisa-le susurra Raph a Donnie. Un poco dudoso Donnie izo lo mismo claro que cada vez que se ponía en frente de mikey para decirle lo que entendió se echaba a reír como nunca pero al final igual lo dijo

-dos que van cayendo dicen dañen cuando caían, y los monos llevan su tiempo a una repisa - cuando termina Mikey empieza a reír

-Ya Mikey, dinos que entendiste – le hablo Raph a Mikey

-Ok, ok .Dos que van Emm.. Volando dicen ….vuelen mientras vuela… y los monos …Emm… llevan alas?-

-que-dijo Don

-jajajajajaja-los dos mayores reían sin parar

-Y que avías dicho leo-

\- Dos que van corriendo llegan tarde a misa, y otros dos llegan a tiempo sin ir deprisa-dijo el líder mientras se secaba las lagrimas, causadas obviamente por la risa

Después de la confesión de Leo todos volvieron a reír

-Hace mucho que no nos divertíamos tanto no creen –dijo Mikey con una alegría muy notoria-Bueno, digo juntos

-si tienes razón, y por eso no hay que parar aún. ¿Que tal si jugamos a la atrapadas en las azoteas?- dijo el joven genio

-Ok, tú la llevas Don-dijo Raph mientras tocaba a Donnie y todos salían corriendo rumbo a las escaleras de incendios

-Para que hable-se lamento, seguido de eso salió en busca de sus hermanos tomando el mismo camino por el cual escaparon

Todas corrían mientras soltaban los típicos comentarios de "no me alcanzas" o " a que no me tocas", etc. Estaban tan entretenidos jugando, que no sintieron la presencia de algunos de sus enemigos. Los cuales observaban con lujo y detalle cada uno de sus movimientos mientras sonreían malévolamente

-Chicos, paremos un rato-dijo el quelonio de azul mientras se sentaba en el piso

-si es una buena idea-hablo esta vez Donatello mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano mayor

-¡ahhhhh!, estoy exhausto –grito Mikey a las siete vientos

-Si yo igual-dijeron los mayores al unisonó, después de decir eso la sonrisa de sus enemigos fue aún más grande, que si uno de ustedes lo viera les daría escalofríos. Exacto su plan era esperar asta que estuvieran cansados, tendrían más posibilidades de ganar la batalla.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar no creen-se estaba haciendo muy tarde y Splinter se preocupara y el líder no quiere que los castiguen

-ok-dijeron los menores

-Hagamos una carrera hacia la guarida, el primero en llegar recibe pizza extra- al parecer Raph aún no quería parar con la diversión, si que propuso un nuevo juego.

-no se Raph, estoy muy cansado-hablo con una voz cansada, Mikey

-Bueno, creo que no habrá pizza para Mikey, ñee… más para nosotros –dijo el quelonio de rojo

-Claro que participo, quien diría que no-obviamente no estaba dispuesto a perder su porción de pizza

-creo que no podrán irse aún-hablo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando giraron vieron a varios ninjas del pie, al igual que Razar, Xever y Garra de tigre

-Creo que no sería una noche genial si no hubiera una pelea-dijo Raph, pero no se esperaba que Don comentara algo

-Igualmente iba a ver una, siempre peleas con alguien en la guarida, ya sea conmigo, con los chicos o Splinter-

-ahí por favor Donatello no arruines el momento-comento con pesadez, Raph

-uhi perdón por herir tus sentimientos, delicado-

-Te la estas buscando-

-Chicos ahora no-

Mientras los hermanos discutían, sus enemigos los miraban con cara de ¿WTF?

-¡CHICOS!-grito el más pequeño de la familia Hamato

-¿Qué?-dijeron los mayores, Miguel Ángel hizo una señal mostrando donde se encontraban sus enemigos –ooohh eso

Dieron un grito de guerra y se lanzaron al ataque hacia los miembros del malvado clan

P.O.V Leonardo

Todos peleábamos, a decir verdad estábamos estamos bastante parejos

En mi caso personal, estoy peleando con Garra de tigre, como decía, parejo. Pero la verdad me estoy cansando..No no me puedo cansar ahora. Me estoy alejando del grupo, no creo que sea un problema.

Mi oponente me tira una patada, yo me salgo del lugar del que estoy, y quedo en el lugar perfecto para darle un golpe en el estomagó, pero fui muy lento y no alcance ni a ejecutar el movimiento , cuando el se movió, Genial

Ahora el saca una de sus pistolas y tira uno de sus láser esos, yo me doy una pirueta en el aire para esquivarlo, pero al caer me tuerzo el tobillo

-¡Auch!-creo que dramatice con el grito además no me dolió tanto.

Miro mi tobillo, me pregunto si pobre pelear aún…. No veo a mis hermanos creo que me aleje demasiado. Sentí un dolor en el cuello…un pinchazo, como el de una aguja, luego de eso sentí que el mundo giraba, no se que esta pasando a mi alrededor, cuando todo se hizo negro

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Y eso es todo… por ahora :3**

 **Si les gusto no olviden dejar review acepto todo como: críticas, cosas lindas de la historia, golpes, gritos, etc. U.U**

 **Quiero agradecer a** ** _marisa y monyer_** **por su review**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto**

 **Les mando muchos abrazos, si no comentan apareceré en su cuarto a la mitad de la noche:3 y les hare pasar por la peor experiencia de su vida 7u7 okno :v**

 **Nos leemos pronto QwQ**


	3. ¿Donde estoy?

**Hola terrícolas :3**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en el capitulo anterior, no saben cuanto significan para mi, cuando dejan un review me motivan a seguir escribiendo :v**

 **Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado**

 **Así que no los aburro más y que comience la función**

 **RENUNCIA: tmnt no me pertenece, le pertenece a nickelodeon y respectivos creadores. La historia si es mía**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

HUELLAS DEL PASADO, RASTROS DE MENTIRAS

Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde estoy?

P.O.V Leonardo

Siento mi cuerpo muy pesado, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, mis ojos me pesan un montón. Posiblemente por eso no los he abierto aún. Esperen ¿donde demonios estoy?

Ahora recuerdo estaba peleando cuando ¡boom! y todo se volvió negro, ahí no me desmaye en pleno combate, que clase de líder soy, como tan inepto por Dios

-¡CRACH!- Escuche el sonido de un cristal romperse en pedazos, seguido de un voz femenina

-¡EDWARD!-exclamo la voz, la cual escuche aún con los ojos cerrados para disimular que aún estoy Emm… ¿Dormido?

-Sal de la habitación Sakura, lo terminaras despertando con tus gritos locos- dijo otra persona de voz masculina, seguramente el es, el tipo ese Edward, y de seguro la mujer se llama Sakura… _o por Dios que gran descubrimiento has tenido_ … ahí no puede ser ahora tengo un mini Raphael en la cabeza

-Mejor cállate, y aléjate de el. O lo vas a asustar con tu horrible cara. Y nada de gritos locos, tú lo vas a despertar, no vez rompes algo cada cinco minutos – o por Dios, pelea de hermanos …creo que son hermanos, bueno yo y mis hermanos peleamos así, entonces supongo que son hermanos y tal vez puede que… _es enserio._

Si es enserio.

 _Sabes que estas hablando con una alucinación de tu mente_

Hay ya cállate

 _Estas peleando contigo mismo_

Sabes que esto es estúpido

 _Si, si lo se pero no quieres hacerme caso_

Demos esto por terminad _o_

 _Como quieras_

Ok mi mente esta empezando a fallar, ahora estoy hablando con alguien que tiene la voz de Raph… deberás estoy volviéndome loco.

 _Corrección amigo mío soy tu subconsciente, y si te estas volviendo loco_

Como decía es igual de hostigoso que Raph.

Bien que estaba… a si. Los hermanos.

Abro lentamente mis ojos y logro ver a dos adolecentes… si se parecen creo que si son hermanos.

-Hola emm… Edward me llamo niño-Creo que este chico es un poco loco (como Mikey), acaba de decir todo al revés, aunque me causo mucha gracia.

-Ya cállate estúpido, no sabes hacer las cosas bien-Dijo la chica, empujando, a Edward –Mi nombre es Sakura –La chica tiene una voz muy dulce, me tendió una mano, ayudando a incorporarme en el sofá-cama. En el cual estaba acostado. – ¿Como te sientes?

-Ehhh creo que bien-Eso creo hasta que me da como una pulsada en el cuello. No muy fuerte, pero dolorosa-¡Auch!

-Duele verdad- mi dice el Edward- _No si da cosquillas, es obvio que duele, sonso_

No creo poder acostumbrarme al mini Raph…

 _-Ohhhh si que lo harás._

-Si- Le respondo- Emm… ¿en donde estoy?

-Estas en nuestro hogar-contesta el chico como si nada.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Te salvamos de morir envenenado. Amigo, de no ser por nosotros y nuestro doctor-científico personal, estarías 7 metros bajo tierra. Traducido, estarías muerto.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto incrédulo. Como es posible… me envenenaron.

-Mira, Leonardo. Te salvamos la vida. Eso es todo-¿Como sabe mi nombre?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Pues nuestro Padre no deja de hablar de ti y tus hermanos. A veces me llegan a sangrar los oídos de tanto escuchar tu nombre-expreso Sakura con un poco de molestia en su voz –Sin ofender.

-No te preocupes- esa chica me cae muy bien, ahora que la miro mejor, veo que lleva una especie de camiseta ¿Deportiva? Blanca, que lleva una imagen de un gato con audífonos y un short negro.

Tiene unos hermosos ojos verde azulado, su cabello es un café chocolate medio rojizo. Además ella tiene un aspecto japonés.

-Y dime Leo-le hable con una confianza extraña, era como si la conociera de toda la vida

-Ok, Leo-señaló ella mientras me giñaba un ojo.

-Oye, si tienes preguntas aquí estamos-

-La verdad es que tengo muchas, pero no quiero incomodar-Dije algo apenado

-No incomodas. Has las preguntas que quieras, nosotros las responderemos-

-Mmm… bien. Primero he… ¿Me envenenaron?-Necesito saber la respuesta ha esa pregunta

-Efectivamente-Dijo un joven mientras entraba por la puerta principal, este viste una camiseta negra con una foto de estampada de Goku convertido en Súper Sayajin nivel Dios y unos pantalones ajustados, azules y poco rotos en las rodillas, además ocupaba unos lentes negros medios hipster-Ups! Que modales, disculpa por eso. Me presento. Mi nombre es Darren Brauning, pero puedes decirme como quieras… Mmm si.

Wow su cabello es tan genial no se como explicarlo es un color castaño rojizo y esta lleno de risos y tiene unos ojos entre azul y verde.

-No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato, pero puedes decirme Leo.

-Oh si, pues Leo el es nuestro amigo, científico, doctor personal de que te hablamos-Exclamo Edward.

-Sip, ese soy yo.

-Bien si no te molesta Darren, estábamos contestando preguntas-Dijo Sakura un tanto impaciente.

-Oh. Si perdón.

-No hay problema la verdad es que esa era mi única pregunta por ahora.

-Bueno si es así, entonces lo invito a pasar al comedor. Señor Hamato el almuerzo esta servido-Dijo Darren jugando a la persona educada

-jaja- Edward trato de reprimir una carcajada pero de igual manera termino riendo

Creo que podre sobrevivir esta tarde con todos ellos… y luego deberé ir a la alcantarilla… o maldita sea Splinter va a estar furioso cuando regrese, por haberlos preocupado. Bueno por ahora no me preocupare por eso e iré a disfrutar del almuerzo, pues muero de hambre. Luego veré que hacer

Fin P.O.V Leonardo

 _ **En las alcantarillas**_

*Pocas horas después del secuestro de Leo*

-A ver si entendí. Estaban en un combate contra el clan del pie, de repente Leonardo desapareció de sus vistas y unos minutos después apareció Garra de Tigre diciendo que parte de su misión estaba cumplida y ordeno al resto de su clan a una retirada. Luego de eso no volvieron a ver a su hermano y abandonaron la búsqueda para informarme sobre lo recientemente ocurrido. Me equivoco en algo, Hijos Míos- Concluyo, un Sensei muy tranquilo a pesar de haber recibido la resiente noticia de que su primogénito había sido secuestrado por el clan enemigo

-Exacto Sensei, que debemos hacer nuestro hermano esta allá fuera sufriendo tal vez que tipo de horribles torturas-Dialogo el menor

-Pues lo que debemos hacer es…

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Y asta aquí el cap de hoy jejeje xD**

 **Quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pues ya terminaron mis vacaciones y estoy llena de trabajos y deberes. De hecho en este momento debería estar estudiando. Pero esto sacrificando mi promedio por ustedes xD okno**

 **Espero les allá gustado y no me maten por dejar en suspenso**

 **Por ahora responderé reviews**

 **Guest:** se que eres tu marisa jeje.

Genial que te allá gustado , no sabes cuanto significan tus palabras para mi.

Espero tu review acerca de este cap. Te mando un abrazo

 **Efarraiz:** Ya esta la segunda parte. Se que me demore mucho pero intentare actualizar mas seguido. Me encanta que te encante jejeje. Enserio crees que escribo bien, gracias. No de veras muchas gracias tus palabras me hacen sentir muy feliz

Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte.

 **Samantha3300:** Gracias por escribir. Me alegra que te guste. Yo también me reí mientras lo escribía, espero haberte alegrado con esos recuerdos xD , aquí esta el cap perdón por la tardanza .

Te mando un fuerte abrazo nos leemos pronto.

 **Sara Hamato:** Hola Sara. Un gusto que te allá gustado xD, Si creo que a todos le causo gracia esa estupidez :3 , bien ya esta la actualización perdón por la tardanza, y bueno ya sabes como esta Leo y como vez a sido salvado por unos completos desconocidos xD

Muchas gracias por los besos y abrazos psicológicos, los recibo con mucho aprecio e igualmente te envió exactamente lo mismo.

Espero tu review y nos leemos pronto.

 **Con respecto a la foto de portada es algo que dibuje en clases de tecnología (materia un poco muy aburrida, además me va re bien en ella), pero luego lo cambiare por algo hecho en mi PC**

 **Y eso es todo no se olviden de dejar review, nuevamente perdón por la tardanza**

 **Les mando un abrazo bien fuerte desde Chile**

 **Y nos leemos pronto :3**


	4. ¿Y Ahora Que?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5fe8cf5e6def378d0e63727455ac46c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hola terrícolas :3/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¿Cómo han estado?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a17bc05a22bd9583e9d4f7d3b42a2c2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Aquí yo me presento con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="904830451737562e9f722359abf4825a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Se que he tardado una eternidad pero en ves de aburrirnos hablando de mi les dejo el /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"cap/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", espero les guste/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a7aa80a1f498caa4498ceb60d187cf0"RENUCIA: Tmnt no me pertenece, yo sólo los hago caminar en diferentes mundos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="289e2927ca4b91c01a184e1676a1c0a9"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52a46a8552142e0ee8f736248e33788b"HUELLAS DEL PASADO, RASTROS DE MENTIRA/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79479c8205e26b926af688e54df7fd06"Capítulo 3: ¿Y Ahora Que?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2b2b7243f5bdf73e1f350eac068fcc"-Nada- dijo Splinter/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fa06b815a4a9067686dd8d217df625f"-¡NADA!-Gritaron sus hijos br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /No podía ser, su padre acaba de decir que no debían hacer style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Su hermano podría estar muriendo en este momento y ellos no van hacer NADA/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62a29fa78157fd172d9c69e7aaabf2d9"Simplemente no cabía en sus cabezas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acc1f843f2b2934121a23c193f5f536d"-¿Como que nada?-Raph Pregunto con su temperamento habitual o tal vez peor que otras veces/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="832c392d5a975b6c0ec5dcf09850a986"-Así de simple Raphael- respondió su Sensei/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc7fec0f9b7f6b99d9670a751b0b2e2"-¿Pero qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ae95c853b54526a711a84f13c113b18"-Raphael no dejare que me faltes el respeto de ese modo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08fc02c3de47f2c159eb997d2e705a34"-Oh Dios, no puede hacer eso-Salió de su estado de shock, Donnie-Tienes que tener fiebre o algo, ¿Te sientes bien Sensei?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fe79a24beadb675078e3f51e4cbab50"-Donatello, estoy bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bc61614cdb2c95ffca735ac57c72b7d"-No, no, no, tu no está bien para nada. Se volvió loco, eso es seguro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5fc7f0cd8491f9752d4f5be1818e70c"-De seguro fue ese té de frutos secos-Sentencio el menor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9aecdc1532e2b4bedbaf13bfe37f712"-Nunca me gustó ese té-Concordó el de violeta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06d786cfb84a5d67520976f636570551"-¡Ya Basta!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0269bc51db6b490a7f874dfdbc0b6438"-Pero por el amor al clan Hamato, Splinter, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar a que nuestro hermano entre y diga "Estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda" Porque eso no va a pasar, y no me importa que digas yo iré de todas formas-Dijo Raph caminando decidido hacia la salida de la alcantarilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a47aa5ef2b3b6d2f69d9a2ff688eea39"-Raphael, vuelve aquí en este instante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b2360ffef13c8df6641ef9aef63e0b4"-No-Dijo secamente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="477a55e170dbdafc23cfb2804f7520d9"-te estoy dejando venir por las buenas...-Splinter espero a que Raph se devolviera cosa que no paso-Raphael, voy a contar hasta 3 o si no tendrás que venir por las malas-Los dos menores discutían entré en seguir al de rojo u obedecer a su padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05947e8a19651ef4c641928eb03d482a"-Uno-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f06c92f265bff267e1ca494947a3aa24"-Dos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e85eed878d3233089554191dcbe9eb66"-Tres- en ese momento Splinter tomo a su hijo que estaba a punto de salir de la guarida y presiono uno de los puntos de presión en su cuello, mientras Raph se retorcía para que su padre lo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¡Ahhh!-Grito el temperamental adolescente br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Escúchame bien, y ustedes igual-se giró hacia los menores-No irán a rescatar a su hermano. El puede rescatarse solo, y no hablare mas del tema/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d079f4d9b283a2ba3c748b5ad25b25be"-Pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7a3df79d9789ec5b3b7ca1dc0fb8a72"- Nada de peros, ya tome mi decisión- Dicho esto se retiro de la habitación, soltando a Raph, y dejando a sus discipulados totalmente indignados/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3a83e5f5c550791fd1cc77eb8afd13a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CON LEO/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="407cc483c371ab349a64157dffec054b"- Gracias por la comida- dijo Leo después de comer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="133dacb1b1348d7abeb7cada4428b51e"- No hay problema, y bueno ¿Que quieren hacer?- Pregunto Darren/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1384ba223a259196c7750bceeb18f98"- Pues lo que tú quieras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87852da5fc80a73c5384c172d3147b40"- ¿Lo que yo quiera? Mmm../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ae64fec33a056e62fa3ef36fdb4d95a"- No, solo era una broma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="088f8e12b180c7f5bcb01867b7afc3dc"-Ohhh... Te odio Edward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff848156b3759c74c26226b425d346c7"- Como sea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dad4f4b81169986eb584e03f142b9fd6"-¿Qué quieres hacer Leo?- Preguntó Sakura/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f91711d63a937bde00f62e3e8014cd94"- Emm.. Pues la verdad, no lo sé - respondió el mutante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="322e820484966bd0c4df3d0ab33ec986"- Ya se - Gritó Edward - hay que hacerle un paseo por el Clan del Pie a Leo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e79dbe6341957228abd91814bdadde6"- ¿Qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c24b4649ee096c7590e8e8fc6e3deba"- Si es buena idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="472c76c9312c3d681fcab6931c06cc24"-Eh Chicos no sé si sea bueno.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6bcca25eb5ae0460b56bf5c750ba1d7"-Hakuna Matata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d097543b9927ae0cfa9eb404f56f5a"-¿Qué?-Dijo Leo con una ceja Levantada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71dd1214639dbfc46ad8b3d75448aad0"-Significa: No te angusties- Respondió Edward de forma simple. Mientras Darren se moría a carcajadas por atrás/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e30e0544bbbd8990af6dcde9ac7af708"Sakura lo miro yfrunció el ceño - Ignóralo, no ha parado con esa palabra desde que vimos El Rey León/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4934cd00134346afb025710e421368ab"-Menos mal que esta vez no la canto- Dijo Apenas Darren a carcajadas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="550b69927445c332bf21ee0ba47ccf4e"Edward entre cerró los ojos y los miro a los 2 - Algún día me van a valorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16620897fac38a21508e1c64ac0aba95"Leo comenzó a reír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b0497217dfbef198e8f8625338077c8"-!jajajajaja!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="983f8e3163b6297018f005c18ea58e9a"-Bien deja de reír de forma maniática; la cual me recuerda a la risa del cerebrito- El mencionado lo miro ofendido- Y vamos a mostrarte la cede del Clan Del Pie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74faeb132c51299dee1d46f6015a5ed6"-Edward... No estoy seguro de si es una buena idea- hablo el de Añil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24154b11d0eca2b0cdc52fe49dc17853"-Vamos Leo, los tipos que mi padre contrato no te pueden hacer nada. Y obviamente Mi padre no hará nada porque está de viaje en Japón, y no volverá dentro de 5 días- Exclamo Sakura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8495a6f7f58f246cc7bfec9ede269a81"-Emm... Ok... ¿Creo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="922aee6de624f66746e156a36df85e51"-Bien ¡Vámonos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e4024355684b13ea76b8178b4f3340a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SEDE DEL PIE/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66ad0425591fe33a7019eca7e74dbe0a"-¡Como osan en desobedecer mis órdenes!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09d6c8d3ad168de8a42a14d4736a4a74"-Maestro Destructor. De verdad lo sentimos, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar e incluso nuestro plan había funcionado y habíamos atrapado a Leonardo. Tal vez si sus hijos no se metieran, la tortuga estaría aquí mismo pidiendo piedad-Comento Garra de tigre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9f47f4a26d4d557aab63f5cbe3fb110"-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- Grito Destructor-Yo di ordenes claras de no atacar al Clan Hamato en mi ausencia, pero lo primero que hacen en cuanto me voy es lo contrario a lo que ordeno-Se acerca peligrosamente a Garra de Tigre y saca sus cuchillas- Que no se vuelva a repetir, o sufrirás las consecuencias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="674373549b511c6ceb9bb6f6fa871200"-Si Maestro Destructor-Respondió temeroso el segundo al mando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b0bd2162c12d6c5120f5d0e097788bd"-Otra cosa, no se confíen de que llegare el día correspondido, yo puedo volver de mis viajes en cualquier momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5b0eb6c3d28b6eda37740a509384dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA SEDE/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2045b32d594fe9ea623120df77daa680"-¡Y este es el Dojo!-Comento emocionado Edward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8a634c0b27f991efcb8fa49bbaec5b5"-Ya no podre mirar mi Dojo igual-Dijo Leonardo con los ojos en blanco- O Dios son muchas Armas- Corrió hacia ellas- Wow br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Son... Tantas - Corre hacia otro lugar mirando por todos lados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076940df2092642c63aacf09f5cf7291"-Emm.. Esta peor que Edward- Señalo Darren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0cf87baea6d406b88382378af62d13d"-Esperen esta espada... ¿No es?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c10d8d529c9da2d1d107d00557de9e2"Sakura se acerca a Leo y mira- Si. Es el sable de Miyamoto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2277bb3a4feb21914c694fc628ca615"-Woooow - Exclamó asombrado, pero luego recordó algo- ¿de donde lo sacaron?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0a427f03bd03b085fb18fdf27749755"-Oh bueno.. Mm.. ¿De donde lo sacamos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19e638d28ccd695c6f06f6ab3901d3ea"-Fue Karai, ella lo robo - Contesto Sakura/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98199ba7961e7fa24c36ab5c4254dd4e"-..Mmmm.. Así que aquí lo trajo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43f8d120ce33530d2a289db4ed02a4b8"-¿De que hablas Leo?- dijo Darren mirando fijamente al de añil/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b6e56de986ee751b76d4f45d565bde8"-Bueno mm... Verán.. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /No pudo terminar de hablar cuando se escucho un ruido, mas bien pisadas. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte, como si fueran directo a ellos. Leo puso su vista fija en el entrada y luego miro a los chicos. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Que es eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c95d946ab8574b718d09e3c51b9f1f4"-No lo se... Darren ve a ver- Ordeno Sakura mirando al joven de rizos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27808fd728e6169a7e09356ae9f3ab62"- ¿¡Y por que yo!? - comento nervioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e5fbc7015b9de8a003ee4207bd7a879"-Ok. Voy yo- Sakura camino tranquilamente a la salida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76a72ac2bba5d134430fa5d9f90bf19a"Miro a los lados y no vio nada, excepto a un tigre mutante, camino de forma tranquila hacia el dispuesta a preguntar que pasaba, ya que justo en ese momento, los robopies salieron, bueno algunos, junto con razahar y Cara de pez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d80c457a6dd9b27b8d950a2026404fa"-¿Que a pasado, Gato sin cola?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fe6cce3e38281c5c1d1cf6b6a8dc7ab"-Tu padre Ordeno un patrullaje- Contesto con su voz característica, la niña lo miro nerviosa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa9cb6f827a7b10b9a6ce5b625e2cb6b"-Mi.. ¿Mi p-padre esta a-aquí? - Pregunto temerosa. Si su padre encontrara a Leonardo... ¿Que pasaría?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="063bae89eb681e62e44591e2d7bea9cd"-Si, llego de sorpresa- Dijo y siguió caminado, el grupo con el cual debía patrullar ya se había adelantado bastante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0903715b9a23e3232788d0608ae078ca"La chica llena de sorpresas corrió al Dojo para sacar a Leo. Era peligroso tenerlo aquí, sabiendo que su padre igual estaba en el mismo lugar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b42e125249b6290326abf6f14d7bb78a"-¡Chicos! ¡Debemos sacar a Leo de la sede! ¡AHORA!- dictó apenas entro al dojo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb2960feae53b2b59c0709d28e3f83a6"Los chicos la miraron extrañada y Edward pregunto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c84b2566c7df2768efda85a3b8a09c"-¿Por qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda38ceae475d71d694ed4e967b38c7a"-Papá est- No alcanzo a decir mucho, cuando sintió una presencia atrás de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54da3842d8bbdc88e5d09afdf6a690a3"Leonardo miraba sin expresión alguna a la persona que estaba atrás, mientras que su Hermano y Amigo miraban Temerosos. Eso solo podía significar que../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="563daf94bd6a1cfb32a4d06977b78669"-¡Exijo una explicación, de por que el enemigo esta en MI SEDE!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec9c91f9f7b9977f17ea3dad29c1eb33"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2e85ae53f70d8d45c4ba7d4e34aa08c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"HE REVIVIDO! /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bde5698de505e961786024761693491e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ok/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" lo siento mucho /-\/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bece5b25828aecd62cab578d21d9313d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Estaba en un bloqueo mental y no podía continuar la historia pero /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"porfiiiiiin/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"! ^^U/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bece5b25828aecd62cab578d21d9313d"strongy bueno ahora repondo reviews:/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bece5b25828aecd62cab578d21d9313d"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSara Hamato:/strong/spanstrong /strongSi, es que mi segundo nombre es suspenso xD (? me alegro de que te allá gustado el cap anterior, por cierto te pido perdón 1001 veces por los meses de espera. y bueno aquí tienes la decisión de Splinter xP. Espero este nuevo cap te allá gustado amiga, igual te envió muchos abrazos. Nos leemos pronto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bece5b25828aecd62cab578d21d9313d"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongEnigma 98:/strong/span SI! fue mucho tiempo y en verdad lo siento, es que estaba en un bloqueo y simplemente cuando quería escribir no sabia como hacerlo, no se si me explico jeje. Aquí tienes la actualización 7u7, ¡espero la disfrutes! uwu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bece5b25828aecd62cab578d21d9313d"strong style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"y bueno con eso me despido. Espero les allá gustado. No se olviden de darle a Fav y Follow , al igual que dejar un review de que te paresio./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bece5b25828aecd62cab578d21d9313d"strong style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Nuevamente me disculpo por el tiempo en que demore./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bece5b25828aecd62cab578d21d9313d"strong style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"y pues ¡nos leemos luego terricolas!/strong/p 


End file.
